Friends Close, Enemies Closer
by GnarFTW
Summary: Hermione has to make Draco Malfoy fall for her, but what she doesn't expect is for her to fall for him. But unfortunately, only fairytales have a "happily ever after" and their story is anything but. Oneshot.


**Hi guys! This is the first FanFiction I have ever written so please no hate! Read review. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot line; nothing else.**

 **Friends Close, Enemies Closer**

Hermione Granger was very angry. Not only was she not allowed to go hunt horcruxes with Harry and Ron, but the Order of the Phoenix gave her a mission that she hated. She was to pretend to fall in love with the man who had called her mudblood for years and whom she hated with every fiber of her being. Draco Malfoy. "He might give some valuable information that could help us fight You-Know-Who," they said.

She was not made for this. She couldn't play with someone's feelings the way they told her to. But they would not budge on the decision so that year, she started the hardest year of her life at Hogwarts, her second home.

She pretended to greet Malfoy on the train. At his questioning look and a "Don't talk to me mudblood," she asked if they could be civil. After all, they were Head Boy and Head Girl and would have to work together for the whole year. It took some convincing, but he finally relented because "he didn't want to talk to her anymore." That was the best Hermione could hope for at this point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the feast, they went to their common room and bickered over the password for the painting. Finally, they agreed on You-Know-Who for a bit of humor. Draco sorely hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't hear of this one. They picked out their rooms and before going into them, Hermione said good night, Draco. Softly, so only he could hear himself, he said "Good night Hermione." It seemed like they were making progress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The year went by slowly. In October, they stopped taunting and mocking each other and actually became civil. By November, they were calling each other by their first name in front of others. By December Draco was trying to protect Hermione from the horrible Carrow twins.

And then suddenly, right before Christmas break, it happened. The two were herding the students on the train and suddenly it was just the two of them on the platform. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered "Happy early-Christmas Hermione." Then he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She melted against him, months of tension all going away with that one kiss. When the finally pulled away, Hermione said "Happy Christmas Draco" and smiled at him. They both went home smiling that day, until Draco realized that he still had a madman living in his house. Still, he was happier than normal and Lucius and Narcissa tried not to comment on it lest it change his mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment the two of them stepped into the common room they kissed each other thoroughly. They had missed each other but they knew that their relationship had to be private. Lord Voldemort would kill her and then probably kill Draco too if he found out. They were happy together and many months passed by quickly. Draco told her about the Death Eaters' plans and how much he hated doing anything for them. They slowly fell in love which was completely accidental on Hermione's part.

Finally, Harry came back and told Hermione (he wasn't sure if he could trust Draco yet) that there were two more horcruxs: the snake and the diadem. They managed to destroy the diadem and Draco saved Hermione from being burned by Vincent's fiendfyre. Though now they trusted him, Harry and Ron still did not like Draco.

When Voldemort asked if anyone would like to come to the Dark side and looked pointedly at Draco, Draco just held onto Hermione's hand and gestured for his parents to come. Thankfully, they did. Voldemort quickly dismissed them from his thoughts with a "I'll kill them after I win."

When they finally won, Draco rushed over to Hermione and kissed her soundly in front of everyone. Suddenly, Ron punched Draco and broke his nose. He dragged Hermione to him and then kissed her in front of Draco. Ron mocked and taunted him, saying Draco didn't really think Hermione could ever fall for a little ferret like him, did he? He then went on to tell him all about their plan to use him. Hermione tried to explain that she did fall for "a little ferret" but it was too late. Draco tried to keep an indifferent mask on his face, but Hermione could see the pain, sorrow, anguish, and betrayal in his eyes. He then turned away and ran off. What she didn't see was the tears threatening to fall from the corner of Draco's eyes. He finally understood the phrase "Keep you friends close, and your enemies closer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco did not come out of his manor for a month. Hermione decided to give him some space to calm down so she could explain her true feelings. When he finally came out, he acted as what had happened between them had never happened. He never responded to any of the letters Hermione sent and refused to meet up.

Hermione grew spiteful and angry. Her pride told her to stop pining after Draco and that she had done her part. It was up to Draco to fix their broken relationship. She dated Ron for two years but she was never happy. She kissed him in front of Draco and drew satisfaction when he flinched everytime she and Ron touched. But soon, those flinches went away and he just looked at them with a cool eye before turning to his new girlfriend-of-the-month, Astoria Greengrass.

But unlike all his other girlfriends, it wasn't just for a month. Hermione grew furious when she saw the engagement ring on Astoria's finger four months later. She just went up and slapped Draco in his face and didn't have contact with anyone except her cat for a week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last time she saw him was at Platform 9 3/4 where he stood with his son, Scorpius. She talked to him for the first time in years and pleadingly asked why they couldn't be together. But all he did was give her the same look he gave her 19 years ago, one filled with betrayal and pain.

They walked away from each other for the last time, both telling themselves in their heads why they couldn't be what they used to be.

He told himself that he couldn't possibly be in a relationship with someone who had betrayed him so.

She told herself that it was his fault, and besides, she had Ron.

They told themselves that over and over and over, trying to believe themselves until they almost did.

Almost.

 **So what did you guys think? Was it any good? I have read hundreds of really good fanfics so hopefully that has improved my writing. I thought of this idea last night and today I just wrote it all out. Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
